


Asgardian Says What

by Codexfawkes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Magic, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor started laughing and spinning him around like the romantic lead in a movie, Steve went from confused to downright worried about the man’s mental health. “Thor, Thor put me down!” Steve demanded, wriggling in the Asgardians embrace, his arms pinned to his sides and unable to push himself free easily. “Let me guess, Steve’s pregnant?” Clint snarked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgardian Says What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriRashkae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/gifts).



> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss. Teen rating is for some swearing.
> 
> This story is for Arirashkae, she requested it as part of my open fic submissions in honor of my followers on tumblr hitting double digits. Feel free to check out my tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com

Thor is a bit ashamed to admit it, but he didn’t notice at first. When the Avengers were formed all his focus was on stopping Loki, hopefully by reasoning with him and bringing him home. When he next returned to Midgard, Jane had disappeared and then exhibited the strange power that protected her from her worlds men of law. On this occasion he saw none of his shield brothers. It wasn’t until he returned to Midgard, SHIELD fell, and the Avengers reassembled that Thor began to notice it. At first he wasn’t completely aware of what he was sensing. It was only when he began spending a significant amount of time in the tower with the others that he began to pay attention, his suspicion mounting. 

Thor met the others in the team gym, ready for a training session. Steve was going to teach them the Midgardian sport of boxing, it sounded most invigorating. Steve led them through a series of exercises meant to stretch and prepare the muscles before stepping into the ring with Natasha, demonstrating the techniques and explaining the rules. Once sure that Thor had a grasp of the basics, Steve invited him into the ring. As they fought Thor found himself distracted by the energy of the younger man. There was something…familiar about it. Thor was so distracted by this he didn’t see a swing coming and found himself flat on the mat, looking up at the Captain in surprise.

“Damn, Thor are you okay?” Steve asked concerned.

“I have suffered no damage, other than that to my pride.” Thor brushed it off with a self-depreciating chuckle. Climbing to his feet, Thor pushed his musings firmly to the back of his mind and faced Steve.

“Again,” he said. Steve grinned and tapped his gloves against Thor’s before resuming their fight.

Later that night Thor lay in bed mulling over the odd energy he’d noticed coming from the Captain. His own memory stated that this was not a new development, simply an over looked fact. Thor now knew, thanks to Darcy, the history of his friend. It was completely possible that the process that had transformed Steve was responsible for the energy he could sense in the man. Yet if this were the case, why did it seem so familiar. It was almost as if…no that was highly unlikely. 

For months Thor attempted to ignore the mystery. To simply accept what he was sensing, but once he had an idea in his head…he couldn’t let it go without knowing the truth. If it was even possible. The first step was to trace Steven’s ancestry. Something Jarvis was most helpful with, the good being (for one could not rightly call him a man, nor was he merely machine) even agreed to keep it a secret. Soon enough Thor had his answer. It was at least possible. He cast deep into his own memories, trying to recall any one of the names in front of him but could not. There was only one way to know.

Steve had just gotten back to the tower after meeting with Sam, his latest foray into tracking down Bucky had gone the same as all the others. Not well. Steve got off the elevator on the common floor and was surprised to see Thor waiting for him.

“Thor, is there something you need me for?” he asked concerned by the serious look on the normally cheerful man’s face.

“Indeed, I admit it may seem quite strange but I need you to not be angry with me.” Thor said. Before Steve could react, Thor raised his hand revealing the he was wearing something that looked like a goa'uld hand device from that show Bruce liked.

“Thor what…” Steve tried to ask but a large, wide beam of light streamed from the device and sweeped over him before he could finish the sentence. When it was done the thing made an odd tone and Thor’s face went through a complicated series of emotions before settling on tentatively happy.

Steve gaped at him, trying to figure out what in the hell was happening when Thor swept him into a bone crushing hug lifting him right off his feet. When Thor started laughing and spinning him around like the romantic lead in a movie, Steve went from confused to downright worried about the man’s mental health.

“Thor, Thor put me down!” Steve demanded, wriggling in the Asgardians embrace, his arms pinned to his sides and unable to push himself free easily.

“Let me guess, Steve’s pregnant?” Clint snarked as he came in and perched on the back of the couch.

“No,” Thor replied enthusiastically, finally putting Steve down “but it may well be possible.,” he related as if this were something to celebrate.

“Umm Thor, if you’re feeling like you need to go spend some time with Jane…” Steve said backing away from him.

“Steven, yes! We must go to Jane, she will be most pleased by this new development.” Thor agreed practically bouncing.

“We? Thor, we’re friends, team mates, but that’s all we are. There isn’t going to be a you and me, let alone a you, me, and Jane.” Steve  told him alarmed.

Tony and Bruce walked in laughing about something, Dum-E trundling along behind them holding a large bucket of popcorn.

“Stark, just in time, looks like Thor’s decided he wants Stevie here to get friendly with him and Jane.” Clint called out smirking.

“And it’s  not even my birthday.” Tony commented looking back and forth between the beaming Thor and the tense Steve.

“There is already a bond between us, it is only right to share it with Jane. Darcy will be thrilled as well, she is quite taken with you.” Thor declared grinning.

“Stevie, you got some ‘splainin to do.” Clint teased.

“Darcy **_and_** Jane, really?” Bruce asked blinking in surprise.

“If I weren’t completely satisfied with Pepper, I’d be jealous.” Tony said grinning.

“Can we get back to the part where Thor tries to convince Steve to join him and the ladies? Cause that part’s pretty damned funny.” Clint commented scooping a handful of popcorn from the bucket, patting the robot on the arm as he did. Dum-E whirred happily and moved closer to Clint, encouraging Clint to pet him.

“Stop corrupting my bots Barton.” Tony said, though his words held no heat. Clint smirked at Tony, petting the bot who shuddered happily and scooted closer getting a fond chuckle from the archer. “Traitor,” Tony muttered with a pout.

“Thor, I think you better explain exactly what the hell you’re talking about. What’s that thing you scanned me with? Why are you talking about bonds and joining you, Jane, and Darcy? Please tell me you don’t mean sexually.” Steve demanded looking pained.

“Capsicle said S-E-X!” Tony gasped mocked scandalized.

“Steven,” Thor admonished, his expression and tone as thoroughly scandalized as someones maiden aunt, complete with a hand pressed to his chest. “Jane is my only love, Darcy is my dear sister, you  sully their names nephew.” Thor announced indignantly.

“Nephew?” Steve asked, his eye brow raising and forehead crinkling in confusion. 

“Yes, I began to suspect you had distant non-human ancestry several months ago during our first boxing match. I am shamed to admit I did not sense this in you before then, but once I was aware of the possibility it was unmistakable. With the help of friend Jarvis I determined it was indeed possible for one of your ancestors to have interacted with those of us who travelled here with my father many hundreds of Midgardian years ago. Then it was a simple matter of mapping your cellular make up and comparing it to those who were on Midgard at that time. It is with great joy that I have confirmed you are my nephew.” Thor explained beaming at him, looking for all realms like he wanted to scoop him into another hug.

“Wait…wait…I…you….” Steve spluttered, his brain unable to completely understand what he’d just been told.

“You know…that actually makes sense.” Bruce said slowly.

“No, it really, really doesn’t. If I’ve got Asgardian blood, enough for Thor to sense it somehow, why the hell was I always a scrawny, sickly kid? Wouldn’t it have made me more like this from the beginning?” Steve asked pressing his hands to his chest.

“Not necessarily, who knows how Asgardian DNA would mix with a humans. Let alone a couple thousand years later.” Tony pointed out.

“Except, it’s not just Asgardian DNA is it? You called him nephew, not son, or brother. He’s descendant from Loki, isn’t he?” Clint asked quietly.

“Yes Clinton, he indeed has Loki’s rare blend of Jotten and Asgardian DNA as you call it. Loki was not pure frost giant, he was of mixed heritage which accounted for his small stature and magical abilities.” Thor confirmed.

“He didn’t seem overly short to me.” Bruce said frowning.

“Compared to a full blood frost giant, he was quite small.” Thor told them.

“So Steve here was affected by his many times removed Jotten by way of Asgard DNA, which made him small for a full on human male, but also protected him from damage during the transformation process when he became Brooklyn Barbie.” Tony theorized, waving an expressive hand at Steve.

“It goes a long way to explaining some things.” Bruce agreed.

“Explains what?” Steve asked defensively.

“Steve, I’ve read the files. Even if you’d been in perfect health that crazy ass machine my father invented, should have killed you. But you weren’t in perfect health, you had asthma, a heart murmur, diabetes and a whole host of other health problems. Your multi-realm ancestry is one hell of reason why it not only didn’t destroy your cells, but made them thrive.” Tony explained. 

Steve didn’t know what to say to that. There was a long moment of silence before Tony spoke again.

“So why aren’t you more fun? I mean, Loki’s mind was a bag of cats at the end there but he knew how to party. How the fuck are you not more fun than this?” Tony demanded. There was a beat before Steve strode forward so he was inches from him, looking down at the other man with the filthiest grin Tony had ever seen.

“Stark, I’m plenty of fun, I’ve just never invited you.” Steve taunted.

“So Thor, that whole Darcy is my aunt, that’s purely honorary right?” Steve asked turning his head to look at Thor, but not stepping back from Tony.

“Aye, there is no shared blood with the Lady Darcy.” Thor confirmed. Steve looked back at Tony, his eyes lit up like this was the best news ever, the dirty grin never wavering. Fuck, it was a good look on him.

“Excellent,” Steve said finally stepping back. “Perhaps a visit to see the ladies would be a good idea then. You call Jane and I’ll pack.” Steve said clapping Thor on the shoulder.

The two men walked from the room chatting happily, leaving Tony to shake himself.

“I’m not ashamed to admit, but that little display challenged my sexual identity a bit. Then again, I have always said I’m straight not narrow.” Tony commented watching them walk away.

“Kind of amazing what a couple thousand years can do, from Loki to Captain America. Guess if it kept Steve from dying it’s not so bad.” Clint said shaking his head.

“Also helps explain why no one else made it through a similar transformation without some form of disfigurement. Red Skull, Hulk, Abomination, all strictly human.” Bruce mused.

“Come on Dum-E, I’ll write you a new subroutine so you can fetch arrows for Barton down on the range.” Tony announced, heading toward the elevators.

“Sweet, robot helper.” Clint said bouncing to his feet and patting the bot. Bruce followed them chuckling, oddly enough it made him feel better. The idea that part of the reason Steve was only positively affected by the serum being alien DNA, well it made him feel a little better about himself. Maybe he’d see what Natasha was up to later.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com


End file.
